Eggs, Soup, and Meat Pies!
by JOSHuRFerSure
Summary: Six kids pulled from their time and put into the plot of Sweeney Todd. One crazy barber, three meals, six kids. What could be more fun? CHAPTER 3 IS UP!
1. The iPod

A/N: The story will get funnier as the chapters go by. And more M rated, as well.

---------------------------------------------------

This was the third time she'd been taken to the film. Sweeney Todd. It was mostly everyone else's wanting to see the movie (yeah right). Only a few of them came at a time, you see, and there was always another one waiting for the next week to go see it. She saw it on opening night, then Anna, Peter, and David had come along. So, she dragged all of them along this time. Kathleen and Saphora were the ones seeing it for the first time. Peter, David, Anna, and Sofia (our girl) had already seen it at least once.

They entered the theater a little more than fifteen minutes before the movie would start (really, that meant when the credits started.). Sofia was listening to her iPod. They bought snacks, then went to go sit in the theater.

"Sof, turn it off."

"No!" She said back, hissing. She listened to her iPod (which was playing Sweeney Todd songs, anyway) though the whole movie.

A while later, when it was on the final scene, right as Lucy was singing "_Beadle, dear Beadle, Beadle deedle deedle deedle deedle dumpling, etc…_" she got the strangest feeling in her gut. Like wanting to retch, only sweeter. Like digesting a bad piece of chicken, or something. She reached over to David, who was sitting to her right. He looked over at her.

"Sofie, you ok? You wanna go to the bathroom and puke?"

"David, grab onto Kathleen. Tell her to grab onto Peter and to tell Peter to grab Anna." Sofie grabbed Saphora. David spoke quickly. Whatever gut instinct she had usually worked out in the end, and David believed she had something going. Oh, her mom wasn't going to like this. Then, whatever pain was inside her exploded, and her eyes went black. She didn't pass out, oh no, her vision just went black. She heard everyone else. They had made it…to where ever they were. Her iPod had stopped playing. She groped around in her pocket, and switched it off of Hold. It was the only light in the whole place there was a yelp to her right. One of the other girls had jumped at the sudden light.

"It's just my iPod. Wait a second while I put some music on."

"How can you just-" David stopped. As soon as she had pressed play the world around them began to…move. Color rushed into the scene around them. They were in the basement, and they heard Mrs. Lovett opening the big metal door. Everyone scattered to hide, and left Kathleen standing in her big sunglasses and blue tights in the middle of the room. Right before Sofia left her side, she whispered

"Don't let her near the bodies. The Judge is still alive and she'll scream. Don't. Let. Her. Scream." Then she went to hide somewhere behind the door. Mrs. Lovett came in and jumped.

"Goodness, deary, you scared me half to death. What're you doin' down here?"

"What? Where are you, Ms.?" Kathleen was playing blind. That girl was so smart.

"I'm right here. Can't you see me? How'd you get down here?"

"I'm sorry, M'am. I'm blind. I can't see a thing. Keep talking, I'll find you."

"Oh, you poor girl, but how'd you get down here? I locked the door, always keep it locked, infact. Keep going, a little to the left."

"Ah," Kathy said, reaching out and finding the sleeve of her dress. "I heard water, and then my mother threw me out of a boat, I think. I believe we were looking for my dog in the sewer."

"Darling, you really shouldn't-" She stopped, for another body was falling through the trap door. Kathleen, playing a rather good blind girl with her huge shades, turned toward the sound.

"Ack! What was that sound?"

"Nothing, dear." Mrs. Lovett said, turning her. She was now trying to keep _her_ away from the bodies. "And what about those funny clothes?"

"A party. My dog ran from a costume party. I don't really know what I look like-"

"It's fine dear, it's fine." Of course her clothes were funny. Kathy was the most rebellious person Sofie knew, and she knew how to show it. "I think you should really leave, now. You're in a very bad place for a little blind girl." She was slowly pulling Kathy towards the oven. I saw Peter. He had picked up a knife from the ground. It looked like they chopped people up with it. It was perfect. Kathy was facing me. I motioned to turn Mrs. Lovett just enough so that Peter would have a straight shot at her. She moved toward the door a little, so that Mrs. Lovett's back was to Peter, but she didn't notice as she was pulling her.

"Ms. I rather like the feel of your voice. You seem like such a kind woman. Oh!" She began to get a little louder to muffle Peter's footsteps. "My hand! It hurts like someone's put a knife in it after dipping it in hell's own fire!" By then, Peter was behind her. He cut through her neck in one swift motion. Her body fell, and as it hit the floor the head rolled.

"Don't let the blood get on the dress! Now hurry! Make sure the other bodies don't bleed too much on the clothes. I have a feeling this is the only chance we'll have to get clothes that fit in. Good job, Kathy. Nice acting. Don't feel bad, Pete, you can't even see the blood on your hands. You're black." He looked over at her.

"I killed someone."

"She would have killed us, too. Shut up and move the bodies." There were five bodies. Three women and two men. We were short one.

"We're going to have to leave someone out, any volunteers?" Anna asked, a little nervous, as David began stripping the corpses of their clothes.

When no one stepped up, Sofie suggested

"We might be able to hide Kathleen under somebody's skirts... Wait a damn minute..." She had remembered the rest of the movie. Toby was in the sewer, but he could hear them. She said nothing, but told David to stop stripping the corpses. They would need them to be clothed a little longer. "Scream, someone scream. Strip Mrs. Lovett. Hurry, wait, scream after I change." Sofia slipped the dress on. David and Peter were eying the naked (headless) body. "Oh put it in the corner with it's head. We need to convince Mr. Todd he loves us or none of us will get out of here alive."

No one knew exactly where Sofie was going with this, but the ones who had seen the movie were a bit apprehensive. They didn't want to die, after all.

"How are we going to do that? We aren't even supposed to be in the plot!" Kathleen said as she inspected a body.

She leaned over to Saphora, whispering "No bulge..." at this Saphora burst out laughing, but was quickly shut up when David whacked her with a foot.

"SHIT, DAVID." She spoke loudly, but was careful not to yell. If they didn't hurry, Sweeney might leave, or Anthony might come back... Sofie was changing as fast as she could. Once she got the dress on, she asked.  
"Ok, now what?" Everyone turned to Sofie, except for Kathy, who was nudging the meat grinder with the foot David had chucked at Saphora. "Great, so I've got to get something. I'll wing it. Everyone hide, someone scream. Someone with a nice set of lungs." Sofia stood in the middle of the room, poofing out her dress and trying to get some of the blood off.

Anna glanced around before nearly jumping on Saphora's foot.

"MMMGRRLLMPPH!" Saphora grunted in pain. After a second she hissed "Okay! Okay! I'll scream! You didn't have to break my foot!"

"Oh...sorry." Anna was obviously unremorseful as she pushed her forward.

A rather strangled scream came from Saphora, as though she feared what it would bring, which she did. There was a pause of motion from above, then a _thump thump thumping_ as though someone were walking down stairs. Sweeney had heard her. Sofie was ready. The door opened.  
"Who are you?" He asked, a razor in one hand. He stepped forward. The razor glinted. She didn't move.  
"Mrs. Lovett is dead."  
"You killed her then?" He advanced further. Sofie was near trembling, now, but she didn't show it at all.  
"Yes. I'm sorry, she wasn't going to tell you. Y-you had to know."  
"Know what?" He was nearly ontop of her, now, the razor was raised slightly.  
"She's your wife. And that's your daughter." Sofie pointed at two of the dead bodies; the body of the old beggar woman and the young boy (who was really a girl). She flinched, as though he might just kill her out of pure grief or as though he might think it was _her_ fault for one reason or another. He didn't. He fell to his knees, as though the weight of the truth was pushing him down.

"No," He wiped the hair out of the old woman's face. It was she. "Lucy, what have I done?" He sobbed into the dead body. Sofie pulled the sewer lid off, and pulled Toby up by his hair. Todd turned.

"Toby..." He looked at the boy as he spat the word out. Anna and Peter gasped inaudibly from their hiding places.

"Not by the hair! Ohhh Sof, don't get Toby killed!" thought Anna. She, like Sofie, adored Toby. So did Peter, not that he would let on to that, though. Kathleen and Saphora gripped the sides of Anna's pants. David was thinking about how many of them would live if Mr. Todd did decide too get violent, for he was rather good at probability.

The odds did not seem in their favor.

"Mr. Todd, wait, MR. TODD." The man was standing now. The boy trembled. Sweeney Todd pulled out a razor. Sofie dropped the boy to the floor. Being able to do little more, Toby stood, and held onto Sofia's hand.

"Oh, how good you feel, in my hand my friend." He whispered to the razor as he raised his hand.

"Oh, Mr. Todd, please don't. We just need his clothes."

"He can't live. He must die. He knows far too much. He'd most surely tell on us."

"We could silence him some how. Keep him drunk perhaps. Besides, I know more." He turned on her.

"Oh do you? Then you wish to die?" He pushed the blade into her neck until her skin threatened to break.

"Fine." She whispered as a tear fell from her cheek onto Toby's hand, which was still clutching onto her's. Mr. Todd was so fast, if you blinked you'd missed it. Toby lay dead on the cold floor in two seconds. Several more tears slipped down Sofie's cheeks. One landed on the boy.


	2. The Problems

A/N: There's this weird **almost** POV change, where it's Anna mostly, then Sofia, but all still in third person. I didn't bother putting the POV changes in there, but if it's bothering you, tell me and I'll add them in.

Oh, and thanks Mrs. S Todd for the review. THIS IS FOR YOU.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Anna let out a muffled cry as she watched the boy's limp body fall with a thud. Her hand immediately flew to her mouth. The others watched in horror. They had not noticed that she had said anything.

_Thank god._ She thought, mentally sighing with relief. She looked over to Peter, noticing that he had sunk to the floor. The crates they were hiding behind no longer concealed him. His hand was poking out, at the very least. If Mr. Todd looked in their direction, he would surely take notice of Peter. Her eyes (more like her brain) were screaming psychic messages to Sofie. _If she has any sixth sense, let it work now!_

At the moment Toby's body hit the floor, Sofie thought she heard a small whisp. A whisp like a cloth being whisked across the ground. Mr. Todd didn't notice, however. And then her sixth sense/X-Man power/mind reading/whatever you wish to call it activated. Something was wrong and Sweeney couldn't turn toward where Anna and the others were. Then she saw Peter's hand.

"Mr. Todd, please, go change. If the police come, we'll be in trouble. The blood is a dead give-away, excuse the pun. I'll burn the bodies." He looked limp, and as though he couldn't move, or wouldn't. "_Please_ Mr. Todd! You really need to go change." He nodded, and she helped him up. His razor fell to the floor, and Sofia took him to the door. Once he was out, everyone was hurrying. The clothes had to be gone and the bodies burned. Anna caught on immediately. She opened the door of the oven and motioned the others to help.

"We have to hurry. Here, Kath, take her head."

"Her head??"

"Yes, quick toss it into the oven. Peter, take some of the bodies." Kathy dropped to body, looking over to Peter.

After a few seconds with no answer, Anna looked over to where Peter was sitting. Saphora was next to him, shaking him.

"He's out cold. He...fainted!" She started laughing.

"THEN WAKE HIM UP!" David snapped, visibly on edge. He was dragging the body of the judge to the oven. He put it down in a pile on top of the body Kathleen had dropped.

"What do we do with the body parts in the meat grinder? Should we grind them?" Saphora cringed at the thought of all the body parts being ground together in a bloody...

"I guess." Sofie said. "There can't be anything when, or if, the police come. Do you understand? Even if they don't have all those high tech things like in our time to find blood, if they find just one bloody knife, or a finger..." She trailed, pulling the shirt off of Beadle. "And leave Peter if you can't wake him. We need you to help, Saphora."

Saph nodded solemnly. She reached to turn the meat grinder, muttering "EWWW, EWW EWW EW EW." the entire time.

David materialized a mop out of thin air and started cleaning up the blood caked onto the stone floor, while Anna was busy scouring the room for potential evidence.

Kathleen was in the corner, doing god knows what to poor Peter, when she finally concluded

"It's no use, sleeping beauty's not wak-" She was cut off when Peter said loudly

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU STANDING ON MY HEAD??"

"Oh...er...Nothing." Kathleen quickly skipped to the other side of the basement, deciding to help Saphora with the body part disposal.

The fucking barber was taking _his_ sweet old time up above. At any moment Anthony could arrive to find Johanna missing, or any other person could call the police down to the pie shop. If any one had been watching, they would have seen 4 people go in, but none come out. Sofie was cleaning the clothes the best she could.

"Ah, and don't forget, once we change, we should burn our modern clothes. Just in case. But don't burn the iPod. I have a feeling we'll need that." Anna stared at her.

"So burn the bodies now?" She motioned to the pile next to the oven.

"Yes. There's no use for them except for evidence against us. I got the clothes, here, so just throw 'em in." The room began to fill with a foul smelling odor, as well as smoke. It smelled a bit like bacon. Sofie's dad had always said 'Human flesh smells like burning bacon, and I bet it would taste like it too.' Peter was set to work mopping.

Sofia was worried. She tucked the iPod into her dress. After pointing at the clothes and telling them to get dressed, she gathered them into a line and marched them up into the bakery. The smell of the pies from dinner lingered in the air, but the inexplicitly delightful aroma did not make the atmosphere any less grim and foreboding.

"Sperm." Kathleen said. That might have lightened the mood a little. A few of us chuckled. "And the flavor of the day is pear." Sweeney was still not down. As it was night, the smoke from the bakery went unnoticed, but the following morning might bring a hell of a lot of problems. Several of which would include people looking for judge Turpin, Anthony looking for Johanna, more people looking for the Beadle, others wondering what happened to Mrs. Lovett, what happened to her sweet little helper boy, and maybe a few noticing the old beggar woman had disappeared into the barber's place. Sofia sighed. Todd was going to be brain-dead for a long while, she assumed, and none of the others were likely to think of anything. It was all up to her. Yet again (as it always was whenever they went to the movies or similar places).

"Here's the story, everyone learn it by heart. Mrs. Lovett took Toby with her to try a life in America, cause that was just about happening around this time. A Mrs. Baker, Lucy '_Lolly_' Baker" She used air quotes for this. "to be exact, bought the shop. Her hired help, us, was paid with food and board. Lucy Lolly is sickly ill, and can never actually work. She's always sick. All she does is give us the recipes. Just to make the whole thing more believable, we should close the shop for a week or so. Clean out the place for evidence, too. We'll burn everything by night. Todd should be able to think again in a month or so, but in the mean time we should close the barbershop, as well. I say the bakery shall now serve eggs for breakfast, as Saphora cooks one mean scrambled egg, and soup for lunch, which Coriander (Kathleen) shall provide us with the flavor of the day. Pie shall still be for dinner. Everyone good?" She looked around the group.

"I CALL BAKING THE PIES!!" Anna stated rather loudly, with her hands waving around in the air. "I make a mean apple!"

"Although I don't think that's the kind of pie we'll be making." Saphora muttered.  
David was the first one to bring it up.

"But what will you use as meat? We can't use people, and I'm pretty sure none of us are willing to catch cats and turn them into ground beef."

"We'll use regular meat! Of course!" Anna was on a roll.  
At this comment, Anna received several annoyed glances and a few flat out stares.

"With what money, dumbass?" Kathleen said, a little distracted as she fluffed out her hat, causing Anna to falter.  
Sofie almost visibly sweat dropped as she suggested something completely different.

"Although, I'm not sure that would make any sense. Meat is _extremely_ expensive. And I hear human has a rather interesting flavor...I don't believe any other meat could compare. Honestly, would it work? Besides, we've got to buy chickens for the eggs, ingrediments for the soup daily..." Sofia wandered off. She had used one of her favorite made up words: ingrediments. "What extra money do you really think we'll have?"

"And where do we all sleep?" David asked.

"I guess we four can sleep in Mrs. Lovett's room," Sof pointed around the group to the girls "but I don't know about you two-" And, finally, Mr. Sweeney Todd of Fleet Street decided to show up again. He had changed, yes, but his shirt was a button off, his hair, if anything was messier, and there was still blood in his fingernails. Sofie _tsk tsk_ed.

"Mr. Todd, you look a mess. You sit down there while I go get the bottle of Gin. Then we'll clean you up a bit more." She hurried off and let the other five of them carry on an awkward silence. When she arrived back, neither Mr. Todd nor any of the others had sit down. She eased Sweeney down into a chair, popped off the cork, and poured him a drink. He sipped at it as they discussed the sleeping issue. She set Anna about cleaning up his nails, because that was one of her favorite things to do. David combed out his hair, and Saphora re-buttoned his shirt. "Like I was saying, I don't know about you guys. Maybe Mr. Todd could help?" He looked up.

"With what?"

"The guys need a place to sleep." She jerked her thumb in their direction.

"I've only got one bed. I sleep in it."

"But the barber shop, being closed and all-" He interrupted Kathy.

"Closed?"

"Yes, we closed it. But it could be a temporary arrangement. Like a long sleepover." Saphora said. "It's the only think I can think of that would work right now."

"Everything else would be too expensive." Sofie agreed.

"Mats on the ground." Anna suggested. They all agreed. Well…except perhaps Sweeney, who didn't do much more than grunt.


	3. The Restoration

A/N: Definitely funnier. It starts to dip into some kind of weird friendship with Sweeney, too.

Dedicated to Idhrenniel the purple pirate.

---------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh god, this pie shop smells like shit." David said as Kathy, fell to the ground, and like a contortionist, slowly got on all fours and crawled around, sniffing the floor like a dog.

"I do believe the smell is coming from there." She replied as she pointed to the ceiling.

"Then why the hell are you on the ground?" David asked, rolling his eyes. Kathy stood and hit him in the shoulder. It would bruise later.

"Bastard. Why's you're face look like your mom screwed a pig? You pushed me onto the floor."

"Yeah. Oops." A grin spread across his face. Kath stepped closer to him, then swiftly pushed him to the blood splattered floor. Sweeney grimaced, annoyed by the consistent disagreements between the two. His patience was obviously limited, and these guests were using it up faster than he was downing his gin.

"Oh, lay off you two. I don't smell a thing." Sofie said, pouring Mr. Todd more gin. He was draining his cup bloody fast.

"Stand here." David said, moving Sofie to where he had been standing previously.

"Besides the smell from the bakery down-"

"You can't smell that. It's something up top. In the barber's place no doubt."

"Mr. T?" He looked up for a moment, and then looked back down. Sofia sighed. "Mr. T, is there anything up top? Did you see anything decaying when you were changing?" He looked up, sighed, and looked back down. So much for an answer. Making Anna in charge, Sofie walked upstairs with David and Kathleen. The door hadn't been properly closed, and it swung on its hinges. Pushing the door aside, Sofie looked inside. All was neat and orderly as far as they could see. Walking behind the barber's chair, they came upon a stray dog.

"Oh hot damn. That's the smell." David said, stumbling backward toward the door. It was trying to eat at something, though. After seeing the people, the dog sat contentedly to the side, seeming to watch, so Kathleen pet it. There was a brown-ish black smudge all across her hand.

"Ew. Fido needs a bath." Getting down on her knees, Sofia pulled at the board the dog had been scratching at. Caught between the trap door and the side of the floor was a finger. Well, it was a piece of finger, from the third knuckle (which was a sickly purple/green color) up to the nail (which was quite gross in it's self). A piece of cloth was laying on the ground, so she picked it up and wrapped the finger. A note was placed neatly near the mirror. There was a smudge of blood in the corner, but other than that, it seemed fine. Gathering David from the door, and Kathleen from the dog, Sofia read it to them.

_Mr. Sweeney Todd,_

_It seems ill fate has befallen Johanna. I searched throughout the whole barbershop, and nothing but a strip of her hat remained. It was caught between two boards, and while trying to pry them apart, a trap door nearly dropped me to my doom. I kicked a lever, and my finger was snapped apart from my left hand. I won't ever be back in London, there is too much sadness, but thank you dearly for being my friend._

_-Anthony_

"Well that's fine, I guess. Poor lad didn't suspect Mr. T of killing her."

"Goddam! Get that dog a bath, please, and let me breathe!" David said, out the door in a second. The dog was sitting happily by the chair; its grimy tail was curled around its paws like a mouse might do.

"We're keeping him. His name is Mouse."

"Great." Sofia said, chucking the finger out the window and folding and tucking the note into her dress. David was already in the bakery by the time Kathy and Sofie had begun their descent, which was slower then it could have been because although the dog knew how to climb up the stairs just fine, it didn't seem to know how to climb _down_ the stairs.

They reached the shop to the sound of loud coughing and nervous chuckling. When Sofie opened the door, Anna looked up at them.

"Oh, you're just in time. David was just messing with Saphora's hair." And indeed David was. He had taken Saph's hair, put it into pig tails at the top of her head, and then somehow managed to make it poof up, so that it looked like she had two huge rabbit tails glued to her head. It was actually kind of cute.

"David, how'd you do that so fast?"

"I don't know. I guess I've got a knack for hair." He finished by tying bows around them. "Next." He said, pushing Saphora out of the chair, and pulling Anna down. While he was doing that, Sofia explained what they had found. Sweeney looked more depressed than usual, if possible, by the news that Anthony had cut off his own finger and left town. David had taken down Anna's hair and clipped it back on one side. He pulled Sofia down into the chair.

Kathleen then began to beg to keep the dog, but Sweeney just gave her a blank stare. Peter tapped his cane against the floor (because the Beadle always carried one around, and they had decided to keep it) because he'd been left out, pretty much, of this chapter until now. David had pulled out some string and tied Sofia's hair so that it stuck up in every which way, with attractive loops of string holding it together, but was too disgusted by the dog to do anything with Kathleen's hair, so it stayed the same: short, down, with bangs to one side, held together with Johanna's sailor hat.

"David, you're just queer." Kathleen said, watching him avoid her like the plague.

"I'm not gay!" He huffed, sitting down next to Sweeney, who didn't move.

"You play with hair, make-up, clothes…let's see, what else?"

"Since when do I play with cloth-"

"Online. Avatars? Duh." Anna, Sofia, and Kathleen all said at the same time. He stopped talking, and avoided looking at any of them. Sweeney just kept up that blank, zombie-like stare.

"But you guys pick on him too much. I don't think you're queer, David." Sofia said, looking over at him. He mumbled something, but didn't look up. Anna and Sofia organized everyone to get all of the evidence, and they'd burn it that night. While exploring everything of Mrs. Lovett's, they found money, jewels, clothing, and books. Those they could keep.

Anna suggested they change the dresses, because it wasn't like Mrs. Lovett had a lot of them, and people might recognize one or two if they were frequent customers. So, finding a few sewing needles and lots of thread, she put Sofia and David to work. She also took the coat of the judge, and shirts of the judge and the Beadle to re-make. They added buttons here, frill there, lace to this, cuffs to that, until, around dinner, they were done. None of them had eaten breakfast or lunch, and none of them had noticed until right then.

"Oh god, I'm dying, I feeeeel the pain in my stomach." Saphora moaned. Peter turned to David.

"Anna and Sofia were working us so hard that we didn't even notice our missed meals."

"Work me hard, baby. Wait, what were you saying?" David asked, looking up from his coat, which he had just finished.

"We haven't eaten shit today." (see A/N at bottom)

"You're right. Hm. Sofia and Anna are working us too hard."

"That's what I just-Ok, never mind, yes, David, they've been working us too hard."

"Let's go eat dinner." Everyone went back into the Bakery, except for Sweeney who was in his room moping.

"So, Anna, where are we eating?"

"Eating?" She turned to Sofia.

"Hell if I know. I think I saw pies downstairs." Sofia said. Peter gagged.

"No thanks. I'd rather eat pig or cow or dead cat than human flesh, thanks."

"Oh, remember how Mrs. Lovett was singing about Mrs. Mooney and her pie shop? She's got dead cats-" Kathleen gagged.

"I'm not eating a fucking dead cat! I used to be a vegetarian, you know." Sofie held in a sigh.

"Then what does everyone want to eat?" But everyone's eyes and attention had shifted elsewhere, behind Sofie. There were people, a lot of people, sitting outside, knocking on the windows and doors.

"They've come to Mrs. Lovett's for dinner." Peter pointed out.

"What do we do?"

"Easy." Sofia said. "We tell them the story I told you. It's not Mrs. Lovett's Meat Pie Emporium. It's Mrs. Lucy "Lolly" Baker's Eggs, Soup, and Meat Pies, now." They all scampered out, telling the poor hungry guests that the shop was closed, but to come back in a week for fine eats the likes they'd never heard of. At last, two hours later, the crowd had gone, save one couple about to leave.

"Oh, Ma'am, where would you suggest for dinner?" Saphora asked.

"There's this fine chocolate shop down the street, and right across from that, there be a shop much like yours, but not nearly as cheap." Saphora thanked her, and they set off.

As it turned out, it wasn't very cheap, or very good, yet there were at least a dozen other people there. They bought food, and ate it down, getting a little extra for Mr. Todd. After, they went over to the chocolate shop, buying a little chocolate from the surprised owner. She said that she rarely ever got customers, and that they were the first all week.

Going home, Mouse had managed his way out of the collar they had made him, and came dashing up to Kathleen. She promised she'd bathe the creature tomorrow. When then got home, Todd was downstairs, pacing. He had a not-quite crazy look in his eye. They offered him food, but he turned them down. He looked at them a few times, as he paced, and then finally came to a stop in the middle of the room.

"You're all I've got, now." He said. "I don't particularly like any of you, especially since you killed Mrs. Lovett, and you didn't try to stop me from killing my wife and daughter, although I doubt you really would have been able to, I think we've got to be on at least speaking terms. None of us have been formally introduced. I'm Sweeney Todd."

"I be Kathleen, sir." Kathy said, with her southern accent, which she only used when she had to say her own name.

"Saphora. Pleasure's all mine." Saph said, a bit sarcastic.

"David."

"Peter."

"The name's Anna."

"I'm Sofia, glad to say." Sofie said, adding a camera smile in. (like Mort from Secret Window, where it's there one moment, then gone the next.)

"Oh, very well then." Sweeney shuffled around a bit before adding "And where, pray tell, are you from?" He grimaced.

"From? Oh, er, we're from-"

"Bangladesh. We hale from Bangladesh." Kathleen finished Peter's sentence for him as she twirled around the room, bumping into walls and a bookcase as she went.

"Bangladesh? I don't believe I've ever heard of it." Sweeney was a bit distracted when saying this, for Kathy had just knocked over a lamp. "Is it near the colonies in India?"

"Oh yes, Mr. Todd," Sofia almost purred, "We lived there quite a long time. But we missed dear England, you see, so we sold our properties and hopped on the next ship to London." He looked at them.

"Properties? You bunch barely look old enough to look after yourselves while your parents are out."

"Our parents sold our properties, and had us take up an apprenticeship with Mrs. Lucy "Lolly" Baker, here on Fleet Street." David put in.

"And where is she? What did she have to do with the killing of Mrs. Lovett, my wife, and Johanna?"

"She had nothing to do with any of it. She's very ill, always has been, and spends 19 hours a day sleeping." Anna said. All of them were thinking on their feet, but at last he seemed satisfied, and he nodded. The tension in the room, having been almost tangible, dropped considerably, but they were careful not to show it for fear of Mr. Todd catching on. Anna was praying he did not notice that she had left one of his questions unanswered.  
Peter nudged Sofia, grabbing her attention, for the moment.

"We should get started cleaning this place up. If we're going to open next week, we have our work cut out for us." Of course Pete had a point. As Sofie looked closer at the front room of the shop, she realized how badly the shop had gone to seed. It looked as if it had been abandoned for decades - centuries even - though the shop had been reopened just a few weeks earlier.

"David," Sofie started, "materialize some cleaning products, since you seem to be good at that. This might take awhile."

-----------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Said like "We haven't eaten anything today," replacing "anything" with "shit". Incase that sounded weird. Or stupid.


End file.
